


Hello; Goodbye Ol' Friends of Mines

by StinkKat001



Series: Creeps [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe - A mix to the previous two, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Collars, Creepypasta, Dark Character, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dolls, Dress Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kate being a little bit nicer yet still has a short fuse of her own, Little comfort but its there in weird doses, Master/Pet, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mute Masky, Muteness, No Smut, Not in a sexual manner between Slender Man and Masky, Past Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ptsd Masky, Ptsd Tim, References to Depression, Road Trips, Sequel to Mornin', Shock Collars, Sign Language, Slenderverse, Telepathic Bond, Toby being an asshole, asshole characters, mute Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: They were here with him, he knew of it even if they old friends may not be entirely in the flesh anymore, more in terms of something else more lifeless.A sequel to Mornin'





	Hello; Goodbye Ol' Friends of Mines

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is as good as the other one was where it doesn't seem like a forced sequel here for you guys
> 
> *Update on 11/4/19; I am planning on adding another chapter to this work soon that will further delve into the characters here and as well, the 'familiar' life sized doll*

It was a cool Autumn day where outside I'mthe forest trees were bare completely from their leaves which now when in its chilly season turned from a leafy green to a reddish orange color similar to fire. Oh, how it be so nice to be out there right now, then to be cooped up in a room twenty-four seven all day type of feeling as if the air was being sucked out from the soul. Possible it was the feeling to claustrophobia getting the better of him leaving himself all the closer to having a small panic attack when currently in the office owned by his boss. It didn’t happen thankfully as it would’ve terribly annoyed his boss greatly so, he tried to ease the sensation building up in his chest by continuing to watch nature occur on the other side to the nearest window. Absolutely calming, wasn’t it to merely observe how everything outside this here dusty old mansion seemed so carefree almost tranquil yet here in the interior including him was looking absolutely dreadful to the naked eye even if he, himself thought was appearing just fine?   

From there soft, barely heard noises to the wildlife was heard and a curious black gloved hand shakily taps one finger onto the glass. Not to make a disgusting finger indent on the window the said finger wasn’t pressed on the fragile surface for too long when eventually pulling away in a quick flash. A good scolding was to come if a whole hand was instead smushed forcibly against it leaving a bigger sweaty mess; the possible aftermath to whatever it may be left a bone aching shiver to transpire down his spine. The finger awhile gently returns with careful ease tracing a heart then a smile and eventually afterwards something meant to be writing to a few names known in the past yet was instantly rubbed off upon feeling something not so good. Any bad feelings began to arise up to his tensed, scratched up throat yet were then shoved down towards his soft gut making his tan winter jacket tighter than necessary for a later time when it became too much to bear then it is right now. Maybe he'll have one back in his bedroom next to the office once alone he rip apart those tingly, bothersome feelings ravishing his whole body to its sick pleasure. 

Other than that, the masked man was having it nice during a long stretched out time period going almost agonizingly slow for some when sitting on the stained carpeted floor next to his boss on his knees. Some will have difficulty in differencing the emotions displayed on his face from doing so all day so, many can easily presume it to be nothing to be worried on as they can never really tell with that emotionless mask worn showing little to no expression. It can be very expressive however, if the eldritch was using the proxy at any given moment; always for his own gain when talking to another resident and powerful being like itself since the being had no face or more so moht to speak. Others may say it was a touch unsettling to see when having to see with difficulty the old, cracked mask shift into an emotion which hadn’t always been done precisely right. However, besides that the proxy himself can be expressive in other ways then speaking which was often was for him to erratically do sign language that nobody can really understand or even bother to care what it meant. All they see was some sad, pitiful and weird freak that couldn’t say a dang thing about the mean spiritedly teasing being said saying he’ll die alone in some ditch from a stupid attempt in making a ‘friend’ who most likely hate his guts for one reason or another.

Only ever quote unquote friend, he had mostly to some extent was the faceless being and maybe the other proxies under the reign to the being. Sometimes he did feel utterly alone without his boss even when in the decent enough accompany from the proxies who mean the best even if they displayed it in a negative display. He’ll call them friends or commonly work associates depending on the mood he was in at the time which for today he can gladly call them much more than the simple title to being nothing to him. Although difficult to call people known to be carless murderers and anything else in the book doing horrendous things to helpless a friend but whatever, he often says to himself in his head. A mind so desperately wanting to share a deeper, more personal connection with someone again without it never to come.  

 _‘... Timothy. You’ve been good to me so far. No outbursts or anything...’_ All the while in the room set up in the highest floor to a desolate mansion in the foreboding woods his boss ‘spoke’,  _‘... Good for you. So good to me...’_ A hand stiffly pets the top of his head, no more so rubs forcibly from the top to the skull down to the back of his neck. Once the hand reaches the nape of his neck it stops abruptly due to the heavy metal object wrapped around the flesh. It was a shock collar and it often made him feel like some glorified pet but what can he even do about it, nothing at all really so, he’s gotten used to the dehumanizing feeling. Some part to himself didn’t even mind the odd treatment as over the many years now spent constantly by the eldritch’s side, he’s he's adjusted it and actually somewhat couldn’t live without it. _‘... I should reward you for it, should I? Hm, I don’t precisely know with what though...?’_ The being sitting down at his desk double the size to the short, stout proxy tapping long, bony fingers at the silky-smooth oak where he began to contemplate what special treatment should be given to his obedient human lap mutt. 

All that came from a long period of thinking left the masked man to crawl onto his hands and knees slowly then onto his feet set on the stable ground. When he done so, he was leaning on the wall for support qs his boss seemed to already have a reward set out for him for his good behavior. There was a surprised twinge in his chest that wanted to know what it could be as well was actually looking forward for it with pleasant thoughts; he’s done good in the other’s nonexistent eyes. _‘... Maybe just maybe I should allow you to roam about a little freely? You’ll like that, right? Of course, you will and you can go do what do you humans say ‘hang out’ with one another. I really would like to see the others mostly Toby and yourself getting along then fight all the time like uncivilized animals...’_ If the proxy could and from the way his boss looked upon his reaction lets out an irritated to maybe a little hesitant would groan in response to the idea. Why would he even dare to attempt again to get along unless he’s likes the brutal insults to attacks set out for him by the twitching male and feral, she beast.  

_‘... Go on. Make some friends...’_

No, he really didn’t want to go make friends with people set up to be murderous, psychopathic killers. 

 _‘... Don’t act like that with me, Masky...’_ The being is using his alias then his real name which can only mean he’s treading on thin ice, _‘... You wouldn’t want to be severely punished for your misdoings, do you? You’ve been doing so well until now…?’_

Any punishment by his boss wouldn’t be well received, he knew that surely as he nervously itches at the yellowing bandages wrapped around his neck. Change it later; remember it is what’s going on repeatedly in his head. Along the way to being nudged out from the boss’s office there was the wandering curious eyes from the manor’s local residents passing by judging looks down on him as if he was nothing more than the boss’s favorite toy to them. Humiliation washes over him because of it once making a forced stride away from the many centuries old being into the crowded hallway. Once alone with his thoughts and his body the proxy curiously looks over the place until in a few moments to standing there like a fool for the most part trudges down to the first floor to the mansion. It was then he saw the two other proxies; Kate and Toby talking to one another in hushed voices looking not too good themselves where they were covered up in grime. 

Now as the masked man stood there with notepad in hand along with a pen as the others watched on in utter confusion. 

 _Want to hang out?_  

Writing so bluntly he did not mean when seeing the others look back down at him with unreadable expressions. The two just continued to stare down at him, god sometimes he wished he wasn’t the shortest and ‘cuddliest’ out from the bunch here so, he can look more professional. 

 “... L-let me see...” A long silence came over the two men; Tim waiting patiently for the other’s answer, “... How a-a-about this yea-no t-thanks, freak. Go b-back upstairs with the boss, a-alright l-like a good d-dog?”

Shame came from him in huge quantities, dark eyes casted downwards to the ground as he feverishly brushes his hand on his arm. The bandages there started to tugged and ripped apart; something he didn’t mean to do but it happened anyways due to the overwhelming panic. He feels so vulnerable during a time like this; he didn’t want to appear so however from his past there was no way he can appear as something else. 

“Like d-don't you got b-better things to do here then t-to try to talk w-wi-with us? For example, b-being the boss’s favorite p-puppet?” In Tim’s favor a harsh slap to the back of Toby’s head was delivered from the raven-haired woman as she at least knew the words spoken can be hurtful, “... Hey, w-what was that for, Kate?!? I’m sss. Speaking t-the the truth here a-and shit? Why would w-we want him h-hanging out with u-us? The g-guy can be watching us p-per Slender’s o-orders?” 

“... He’s not. Can assure you on that” Kate swiftly replied before keeping quiet again, nodding her head to allow Tim to continue on. 

_I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to. It's fine if you don’t_

“We d-don't. Kate, how d-do you even know t-that by the w-way? The b-boss always uses t-the dang guy as his e-eyes and mouth and etc.?” 

Another harsher smack or opened fisted punch was given to the youngest proxy’s side. 

“We do. It is nice to get out of here every once in a while” The only girl in the group said with a nonchalant shrug, “... And I really don’t know myself but I know he isn’t so, back to the main topic here is that neither of us gets to well, hang out with you often, really? Especially so when boss is around with you” 

Rarity it is to be in full control of his body other than ever only occupying his mind in the shadows whilst being able to just watch; observing everything around him like a frozen stature as their boss took full control. Wjay that being done to his body can easily be described by anyone else to being completely unnatural even he can agree to it. How he felt useless when he’s not in control to his own body nor mind and he absolutely hated it yet nothing can be done. Though now presently it was the right thing to do since he, himself can never imagine ever able to do the things well do them again like the other proxies can deal with in total ease. So, he never bothered to put too much care when he feels the fogginess filling his state of mind allowing or more forcibly shoving him back into the back burner as the boss took over. 

“So whatcha want to do, Mask?” She asked to bring him out from his mindless trance all the while Toby angrily huffing and muttering underneath is breath saying he didn’t want to do this shit in the first place.

From there he scribbles something; anything he can think up without too much mental power down on the pad, _We can do something simple. Like walk around the forest or something?_

“M-man... We’re always d-doing t-that shit. Walking around b-blindly in this stupid a-as hell forest” Toby rambles finally more openly loud then before as he like always takes the lead in the group as he glares down at the masked man. Nothing happened between the two men sure the younger one could’ve shoved or told Tim off for being so stupidly creepy yet what surprised him was being other than what he’s grown accustomed to he’s shoved out the front doors to the mansion alongside a growling Kate. “... Instead h-how about this? All y-you guys k-know Trender, r-ri-right?” Both nodded in agreement; Tim remembers clearly to the boss’s ‘brother’ or whoever they were connected by trying to get him into a better wardrobe then the dirty, old and tattered clothes he has on now, “How about w-we do this... Just t-take shit like l-left over clothes a-and etc. W-whatever I-is there discard from the guy’s p-ppplace and t-take it. I’m I-in need o-of at least ‘newer’ s-ssshit then what I’m g-given here” Door was swiftly closed behind the twitching proxy as Tim can only guess this was meant to be a ‘hang out’ of sorts with the other proxies. Although it may not be the most well thought idea from the possible bunch that could’ve been made for the time, he had far from his boss’s reach to spend some short amount of free time away it still satisfied him. It was only then when they began walking through the gravel path, he’d began to realize how much he missed and further in desperation crave for times like this a time he can actually feel everything around him in more ways than one without being held back. 

“Think the car be better suited for this sort of trip? The guy’s place is quite a bit away from the forest here?” 

No need to speak well he can’t, not anymore only ever to observe the proxies go on to rambling how it's better to travel in a vehicle then on foot and vice versa. Toby hated the idea of being cooped up in a tight space for any time period since well, he couldn’t exactly pin point it but the whole thing didn’t enact any good emotions. Like it would only bring bad luck and he simply didn’t want to be stuck in a horrendous spot with the others so walking to the place was his choice. Ms. Feral Grump as the masked man like to call her aka Kate tried to reason with the other man that nothing bad will happen if they drove to the place, she can be the one driving anyways. A while it was until they came up to an agreement Tim can easily understand when Kate lets out a hefty sigh filled with defeat and annoyance. The oldest proxy being him didn’t mind the long walk to where Trender lived as he needed to walk more eat less anyways when surprisingly pacing his way past the arguing pair. 

Cold air breezes past then through the eye holes to the masked proxy’s mask leaving him to wrinkle up his nose upon receiving the chilly gust. Not a pleasant feeling but it easily told him that he was outside then stuck in the office with his boss who for some shock allowed him to at least get some fresh air without being watched on per say. Refreshing to be all honest even if he may have to basically have a skip in his step-in order to get in rhythm to the others walking more quicker with their longer, thinner, athletic legs. Difficult to do so when they were quickly out walking him where he was a good few feet behind them completely out of breath, heavily panting in result. A few chuckles left Toby’s chapped, pale lips yet the effeminate mask wearing man tried his very best to not mind it upon continuing to walk down the path leading them to the nearest city. 

Such a long, tiresome way to the being’s close relative and in all places some area filled to the brim with ‘nasty little parasites’ like him, “Don’t... Don’t know why this... Thing has to live so far away? I thought things like the boss fucking hated us, humans?” Kate curses softly, hands digging into the big pocket in her white colored sweatshirt.   
What Tim didn’t expect was the witness another discussion between the ones ahead over something he didn’t know was a big deal. He can see Toby noticing that the raven took a swing from something with the trails to a light brown color to liquid trailing down her neck.

“... Where t-the fuck d-d-d. Do you h-have that f-for?” The twitching proxy asks, brows raised along with Tim’s own who finally caught up to the pair. In the woman’s hand he can see was a silvery flask filled with none other than some sort of alcoholic beverage, it can be nothing else but alcohol. “W-why would you want t-to... Um, drink that s-sshit so early? Not e-even l-late afternoon yet?” She only returned back with a glare then rolling of her lifeless eyes as she was the one to make the sharp turn. 

“Toby... Please, It... It just makes me feel good? I don’t drink often, y’know that and also, need something to fix the dry, crackling feeling in my throat” 

The explanation didn’t deter Toby from squinting his eyes in utter disbelief over it, “... But s-still even now saying ‘I. I d-don't drink often’ will l-lead to drinking o-often. I just d-don't want t-to deal with t-the aftermath o-of the boss f-finding about this, that’s all?” 

Although Tim wanted to say something like his input on the matter, he couldn’t due to an obvious reason like his mutism for example not being ideal for this situation. “Don’t sweat about it. It won’t really affect you or him. Not a lot to be all honest?” Another is that he felt so out of place among them as if he didn’t really belong in their circle, no place to belonging would allow him inside. The two appears to be so close in terms to work associates and he really didn’t want to ruin what relationship they had for one another. In the past he’d done the same thing to people he once called a dear friend close to his heart so, he really didn’t want to harm another’s friendship. Felt like hell not having anyone either there for him who actually felt a genuine concern or any emotion not of malice for his well-being. Maybe they the ones arguing over a drink Kate had to ease the awful feeling racking her body and Toby who hated the thought to the woman drinking alcohol for some unknown reason people drinking can be his friends. 

In a moment to their bickering he made his way first down a darkly lit alleyway’s entrance where he felt the collar start to tingle with seething, burning pain. The pair stopped in their tracks when seeing him back up to the exit of the forest where they can see him shivering and itching his neck. Realization hits them as they stood in front with eyes looking back at each other than over at Tim in almost annoyance. Slenderman done this putting on the collar was meant to keep him in the forest barrier was presently rubbing against the sensitive flesh as he continues to uncontrollably itch at to soothe the aching pain. Now they had to figure out what to do without making him endure any more numbing aches where Toby walks up to the shorter male. 

“... S-shit... Whatcha w-we going t-to do now if he c-can't leave the freakin’ f-forest?” 

Hands were fumbling with the cold metal collar which didn’t loosen up a bit or a single nudge in the youngest proxy’s attempts. Tim always hated how it made him squirm uncomfortably and it always left the skin beneath being rubbed to a bright red, irrigated color. Eyes glance up at the other proxies in a look that shown clear worry. No way would he ever want to be left behind to simply watch them go off like he was a mutt tied to a pole. The place owned by Slender’s relative wasn’t so far off nearby the forest boundary lines so, they can figure out another path to lead them to it. 

“Man. It be fine. We can figure out a way without making you feel like you’re not a part in this?” 

Soon he was reassured in an instant by the woman when currently being lead off to yet another path. 

“Thank f-fuck...” In what felt like a good half hour to full hour Toby takes a stop in front of a rundown warehouse, “... We’re here... F-fucking finally” 

“Don’t need to curse every five seconds, Tobes” 

Toby snaps his head around quite quickly upon hearing whatever comment was said behind his back, “W-what was that?” 

“Ugh... Nothing man” 

Now as Tim ignored a bitchfest or whatever the term was coming from Toby, he scans over the area in a daze like setting, not really putting too much effort or care in paying attention. Neither was Kate as she long ago gave up in calming down the angsty kid as she pretty much crawls with no means to personal hygiene dove into a big dumpster. Once the annoying one in the group Tim’s opinion here though somewhat a fact; Toby eased up with the stick in his ass went to searching the dumpster as well. Then out of nowhere really something caught the masked man’s eye was three human sized dolls discarded like they were nothing but trash. They weren’t not in his eyes at least as he slowly walks up to them in order to get a better look. 

All weren't in the best of conditions which he can see why they were out there in the trash to begin with but there was a sense of familiarity with them he knew couldn’t be forgotten. Worn down fabric similar to sandpaper was their skin along with nasty tearing to said flesh. One doll was the tallest to the bunch like a walking stick, limbs were gangly thin like it was about to fall off while one noticeable tear to it was the gash by its neck. Second was the shortest one but sadly, taller than he was a droopy mess with its button eyes spread far apart from each other than having a rip to their own on their side. Lastly the third and last doll was in the middle in height terms yet in appearance seemed well together and fit with an unnerving but at the same time comforting sewn smile alongside when turning it over a long slice to the fabric on their back. Together the three dolls were the most adorable things on this cruel world where he really wanted to take them away in order to protect them. 

_‘... You caused this to happen. Failure...’_

Unsettling words were whispered in his ear leaving him to shiver then swiftly picking up the dolls from the dusty ground in one swoop. 

 _‘... Your fault...’_  

Eventually with difficulty he manages surprisingly to keep them firm in his hold without letting them drop carelessly onto the ground. 

“Really? F-fuck seriously? What’s with t-the dolls?” Soon he hears the scolding from the brunette male climbing out from the dumpster. 

A sigh left Kate from hearing another angered rant come from her associate, “... Please for the last time here if he wants the dolls instead of well, something more important than clothes then so be it?” 

Carmel eyes rolled to the back of Toby’s head as he with arms full of left-over clothes hopefully his size began to walk away back towards the mansion. 

“It's fine. You can keep them, I guess? Don’t know why but if it's what you want then go ahead... Have fun with your friends?”

The walk back to the mansion was nonetheless dull like always but now this time around was amusing as the doll with the dopey smile upon hearing Toby’s snide remark accidently flops head first on the unsuspecting proxy. A loud chuckle came from Kate with him a more silent, muffled one when dragging the doll back over to laying limply on his shoulder like the rest of them. Laughs died down since the younger in the group was red faced from not only the anger alone from the doll’s actions but complete humiliation so, they stopped to continue walking home. It wasn’t too long afterwards before the small group with Tim trailing back a few feet behind due to the heavy weight from the three dolls where they were all now at the mansion receiving odd looks directed mostly at him. Not too long was it when he trudges back to his dingy bedroom next to his boss’s office and he carefully plops the dolls on his bed. 

Door was closed then locked behind him so there wouldn’t be anyone there to meanly tease him for his odd quirky ways to spend his time alone while lonely. Now once alone he walks over to the closet pulling out many dirty articles of clothing not his in the slightest yet knew it would perfectly fit his dolls. The tallest, lanky doll was dressed up first with a dull blue and white stripped sweatshirt with the only black fitted pants then glasses to top it off being held with tape. Minutes later he’s gotten the second one with their side seems ripping into a sweatshirt too yet this was in a greenish color, jeans in a light blue where he lazily puts on a ripped baseball cap at the end. A bright orange sweatshirt with a black, leathery jacket and similar blue jeans to the other was lastly, pulled out to dress up the third doll that with all together laying on his bed limply with no life in them at all whatsoever like this left his eyes to swell up in tears. 

 _‘... Pathetic, just truly pathetic to play make believe…’_  

Although the anonymous voice in the darkest cervices spoke the truth it made living here seem a little more easier knowing his old friends were there with him, not entirely in the flesh but still there to make himself feel better. 


End file.
